


Sweet Dreams, Sans.

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, M/M, POV Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Papyrus stares. A lot. And Sans is starting to notice. But hey, would you look at the time? It's far too late for Sans to be up. Papyrus can fix that.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Sweet Dreams, Sans.

“bro? you good?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“uh, youve been staring at me for the past 3 minutes. kinda creepin’ me out here.”

Were you? You hadn’t noticed, but if Sans did, it must have been for a while.

“Oh dear, I do apologize dear brother. I was simply lost in thought. I did not realize I was staring!”

Sans looks at you with suspicion lacing his eye sockets. You hate it when he does that. Sans should trust you. You want him to trust you. You need him to trust you.

“whatever you say pappy.” He turned back to the TV, watching Mettaton bake a cake.

You glance at the clock hung above the table. 

12:34 AM 

“Oh my! Sans why didn’t you tell me it was so late? You need to go to sleep!”

Sans needed rest now more than ever. Relentless nightmares plagued his dreams, and it was causing him to be more tired than usual. Somehow, that was possible.

“m’not tired pappy. s’not even that late.”

You glare at him, faking irritation. You could never actually be upset with him.

“You are tired, you just don’t want to admit it! Brother, you insist that you are fine, but I do not believe that is the case.”

Guilt tripping Sans wasn’t something you did often, as it soured his mood more that you’d like. He sighed, and got up.

“alright bro. ill go to sleep if itll make you happy.”

You spring up from the couch.

“Really? You mean it?”

“mhm.”

Sans starts to walk towards the stairs, when you scoop him up in your arms. He jumps a little, not expecting the sudden action. 

“w-whoa, careful bro!” He sounded panicked, oh dear.

“Please, allow me to carry you brother! You seem a lot more tired than you usually are, I do not want you to trip and fall.” 

You pat the top of his skull, hoping to calm him down, and hold him in a tight hug. He returns the hug, clinging to you like his life depended on it.

“t-thanks bro. means a lot…”

He trailed off into a yawn. You do your best not to break out into fits of “Awww”

Sans was so cute when he was sleepy. So vulnerable. Undefended. It made you feel fuzzy inside to know that he trusted you so much.

You carry Sans up the stairs, and into his room. When you approach his mattress, you almost don’t want to put him down. You want to hold him all throughout the night. Sans would think that was creepy. You resist.

You look down at Sans. 

Oh.

He’s already asleep.

He looked so small in your arms, so cute. Like a child being held by their parent before bedtime. The room was quiet. So quiet that the only sound was Sans’ soft breathing.

Carefully, you move Sans little by little, trying to preserve the moment as long as possible. Any time spent with Sans, you would drag it out. 

Especially if he was asleep.

Eventually, you needed to actually put Sans down. Sadly, you couldn’t stay like this forever. 

Sans made a small noise, his sleep was probably disturbed by the movement. He soon returned to a peaceful slumber. 

You smiled, bigger than you ever have, at the sight. Sans looked so happy. So cute. 

He was so damn cute.

Like a sleepy kitten.

You slowly take off Sans’ blue jacket, not wanting to disturb him, but at the same time, he shouldn’t sleep in something so dirty. Other monsters had touched this jacket. It needed to be washed.

No one else was allowed to touch Sans.

Ever.

Without his puffy jacket, Sans somehow looked even smaller than before. 

His gray sweater had ketchup stains on it. You sigh. Now that would have to be washed as well. It’s not possible to wash it now, with Sans being asleep. Had he been awake, you would’ve insisted it be washed, right then and there.

You pull Sans’ favorite blanket over him, with a small smile on your face. 

Sans smiles as well, a real smile. 

He mumbles something in his sleep.

“love you pappy…”

You freeze.

Sans had just said that he loves you.

He loves you.

“I love you too Sans.”

You don’t feel like leaving that night.

Sans wouldn’t mind if you kept watch over him for a while, would he?

…

You were still staring at Sans when he woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never posted here before. I've written fic before, but it's always stayed between me and a close friend who wont judge me lol. I'll write some more YanPap, as well as some other stuff. Planning a bigger fic right now, just polishing my writing skills.


End file.
